Pool Boy
by EchelonBitch
Summary: Short story about pool boy


Okay, so my parents are known in Hollywood. My mom is designer who designs clothes for stars like Madonna, Fergie and so on. And my dad has his own fashion magazine. He is a bisexual artist.

I have older sister, who still lives in same house with us. She is studying some boring law. Also I have younger brother, who is NERD. He loves computers, comics, books and learning. His marks are best in school but he is always alone.

My name is Phoebe, yes like from 'Charmed' Tv show. I'm like my parents' crazy artist. Still I'm a hot and young chick. If you think I'm a thin blonde with huge boobs, you are wrong. Yes, my body looks really good at my age but I am not blonde. I dyed my hair purple. Also, I have wasp tattoo on neck and piercings in lover lip and tongue. I, also, like sunbathing naked when you I'm alone at home.

Our house is one of the biggest houses in Hollywood. The house is Victoria style with three floors. My parents have obsession with old stuff. We also have a big pool in back yard. I have obsession to swim there in hot summer day naked. How could it be a pool without pool boy? He is a hot older guy. He isn't really tall but slim with sexy ABS! His hairs are darkly brown. He has small blue eyes and male cheekbones. What is more, he is working only with shorts all days in summer.

I pretended that I'm sick because I didn't wanted go with my whole family in fashion week. Yes, I like that kind of stuff but today was pool boys' shift. I just don't want to miss my change to make love with him.  
My family went to fashion week without me.

My plan worked again.

Today was a really hot day so I put on my mini bathrobe, sunglasses and made myself a cold cocktail with vodka and ice. I can't imagine my day without good rock music. So I took my Ipod and turned on 'Fit For Rivals - Damage'. I sat on a bench which is near the pool and crossed legs. I was drinking my cocktail and listening to music.

After few minutes I noticed a mans back so soft and without hairs. His rolls were ... ohh mama. They almost fitted in those mini shorts. My brains refused to work when he bent over to started working. I just couldn't resist whistling. He turned to me and smiled encased his teeth. I squeezed my glass.

"I thought you are sick"

"How? you can see I'm not" I uncrossed my legs and took off my headphones. I saw his gaze and how his Adam's apple started moving. "Maybe you want to drink?" I offered him my cocktail.

A Few seconds later he nodded. I moved so he could sit. I gave him my cold cocktail. I saw in his face, gratitude.

"Maybe you would like a massage? You look tense" I whispered in his ear

He turned to me and looked with serious expression. I don't believe that he didn't want it.

"Don't worry my parents won't back today" I answer him.

"You are only 17"

"But I have wishes like all do" I said and untied my bathrobe

His eyes didn't know where to watch they were moving so fast. His 'friend' reaction was better. Unfortunately, he turned from me.

"You are just a teenager" he said silently

"Your friend likes this view" I put my hand on his hard 'friend'. "You are a man and I'm a woman" I squeezed his friend and the glass fell from his arm. I unzipped his pants and poked my hand. Pool boy didn't bother to wear trousers today. His friend was really hairy but I didn't care, I just did what I wanted.

"Phoebe stopppp itttt" he couldn't talk normally from pleasure.

"Oh, you want that?" I took him in my mouth, a big guy? I squeezed his 'friend' harder.

He put his hand in shorts and took of my mouth off his friend. I got mad but I always get what I want and he won't be an exception. I took off the bathrobe and threw it on him after that I jumped in warm water.

"Big guy will you join me? I won't bit"' I showed my boobs and dive.

Few minutes I was swimming under water when I heard how he jumped in pool. I smiled successfully to myself.

"Who changed your minds" I asked him.

"My hairy friend" he was swimming faster and faster to me.

"First catch me" I started swimming again, under water.

He was really fast and he caught me after five minutes. He pressed me to the wall and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and started rubbing in his friend.

"What about oral sex?" he asked me.

I didn't say anything, just dived under water and took his friend in my mouth. I know how to suck his dick and how to play with those balls. I felt his nails on my shoulder. I cleaned my mouth with my fingers. He was still dizzy with pleasure.

"I don't want make love in pool. You will have more work to do after that" I swam from him and climbed out of the pool. I lyed on bench and he sat on his knees and started kissing me. I felt how he is coming and I moved. He was really huge so I felt pain for a few minutes until I got used to.

"Oh god" I screamed when he was inside me

"Don't worry you will like it" he started moving faster

His moves and power was really strong. He wasn't my first.

"Are you joking?" I felt him go deeper and deeper.

"In the end you will scream my name" he bent over and started biting my tits. They were hard like a rock. Then he started suck my tits like a little baby when he is hungry. I thought he might eat them.

Suddenly I felt something strange inside what I never had with others guys. That feeling was more powerful then the others. I felt something inside myself liquid and slimy. Pool boy changed his position. He widely opened my legs and standing penetrated in me. I felt like acrobat. He was much deeper than anyone else had ever gone.

"Don't even think to stop" I was begging him so touchingly and I moaned like wild animal.

He started moving faster, harder, stronger. I thought I will explode. One more move and I felt like an after earthquake shock. I was shaking with pleasure. Something really exploded inside me and I heard screaming myself his name.

"Oh Jared! Do it faster!" only this time I didn't fake my orgasm. My voice was much higher then ever.

He squished my legs and I started shouting with pleasure. Jared didn't want to fall behind. He was moaning, not much quieter. His voices made my crazy.

"Oh fucking Jesus. That was the sex I was waiting so long to have" I pushed him and he fell on me. He just took all impossible feelings I had and my power.

"Want to continue?" he bites my lower lip

"What can be better than this?" I was to dizzy to understand anything.

He didn't answered anything just started kissing all your body. I was in nine heavens with. Jared reached my vagina and started stroking. He didn't stop. I closed my eyes because I couldn't do anything else. Then I realized what he was talking about. I felt his tongue inside me.

"Today is hot, isn't it?" he asked me while cleaning the pool

Damn! It had only been a fucking dream!


End file.
